


Необратимое

by WTF_Gelbus_2019, Zamykaet



Series: G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Есть старая легенда — ко всем Дамблдорам в минуту отчаяния прилетает феникс. И Альбусу очень хочется, чтобы и Геллерт, отчаявшись, не был одинок.





	Необратимое

Солнце было яркое-яркое, летнее, оно грело спину и путалось в листве. Оглушительно стрекотали цикады. Мимо по ухабистой проселочной дороге проехал сосед, молча помахал им, левой рукой вяло похлестывая черную лошадь по лоснящемуся боку. Альбус кивнул в ответ, улыбаясь. Молочника, мистера Маркуса, он любил. Тот всегда наливал молока в бутылки немножечко больше, а детвору угощал бесплатно, трепал малышню по затылку огрубевшими от многолетней работы ладонями и катал в своей старой, скрипучей телеге. Альбус чинил ее тайком, пока хозяин — маггл, конечно же — отвлекался на Эйба. Тот походы в гости всегда обожал.

До его совершеннолетия старый молочник, к сожалению, не дожил, да и свои семнадцать Эйб отмечал не дома — где, Альбус так и не узнал, к тому моменту брат уже не отвечал на письма. Но тогда, в девяносто девятом, все еще были в Годриковой Впадине, все еще было хорошо, все еще были живы.

Геллерт стоял совсем рядом, почти прижимаясь к Альбусу боком, улыбался, щурился, большим пальцем смахивая с лица Альбуса ярко-желтую пыльцу. Что-то говорил — Альбус не вслушивался, а потом так никогда и не вспомнил ни слова. Сбрасывать мысли в Омут и пересматривать не хотелось — он знал, как его шарахнет, знал и боялся волны ледяных мурашек по спине, дурацкого липкого озноба и сырой, вязкой тоски. Его память — настоящая, человеческая, неидеальная, сглаживала ту минуту год за годом, стирая все больше деталей, пока не осталось лишь ощущение тепла, пронзительно-солнечного и легкого, как теплые пальцы, мягко гладящие щеки.

Но момент он помнил. Ни разу больше с тех пор он не был так яростно, так оглушающе счастлив. Тот день был. Альбус не помнил ни числа, ни времени суток, он помнил другое. Геллерта. Себя. То острое и сладкое чувство, когда тянуло разом в животе и в сердце.

Еще кололо слабой болью разрезанную ладонь, еще по-летнему светило солнце, и Геллерт смеялся в паре сантиметров от него — он всегда улыбался, почти всегда, и первое, что Альбусу приходило на ум, когда он слышал его имя — широкая, светлая улыбка, потому что завтра — уже завтра! — должно было начаться их будущее, невозможное, огромное, общее и долгое, бесконечное, до самой смерти и после нее.

Он помнил, он вспоминал спустя десять, двадцать, тридцать, пятьдесят лет, как Геллерт кивнул на прощание, как мягко, почти невинно прижался губами к щеке, а потом схватил за руку, потерся носом о тыльную сторону ладони и пошел по направлению к своему дому, а Альбус почему-то застыл, провожая, лаская взглядом затянутую в черный пиджак спину. 

Оставалось всего пять часов до того, как все — почти все — рухнет.

***  
Утро перед самым первым уроком совсем не задалось.

Альбус проспал, не услышав ни звона колокола, ни шума бегающих по коридорам детей. В преподавательских спальнях вообще было непривычно, удивительно тихо. Словно за их стенами находится не огромная школа, а тихий двор, по пояс заросший травой.

Большой Зал на контрасте оглушал. Альбус, на ходу застегивая манжеты, торопливо рванул к преподавательскому столу, надеясь успеть схватить хотя бы пару тостов. Заходить в класс после удара колокола было никак нельзя — это было его первое занятие, и он должен был проявить уважение к детям, если хотел получить уважение в ответ. Это было важнее чашки кофе и овсянки — перебьется как-нибудь до обеда.

Но Мерлин, как же хотелось кофе!

Диппет, кивнув головой в знак приветствия, недовольно нахмурил брови. Альбус много лет был его лучшим учеником, заработав огромный кредит доверия, но Диппет был до невероятности пунктуален и того же требовал от остальных. Альбус его, впрочем, не винил. Виновато улыбнувшись, он скользнул на ближайший к краю стола стул, схватил пару тостов, завернув их в салфетку и, не удержавшись, подозвал к себе кофейник, торопливо наливая треть чашки и выпивая ее залпом. Кофейник, неуклюже брякнувшись обратно на стол, немедленно выплеснул в воздух струйку кофе, живописно раскрасив Альбусу белый воротник рубашки, и злиться почти не было смысла, ибо в этом была вина лишь Альбуса — торопясь, он не заметил, что не донес его до стола.

Ничего. Ничего, утешал он себя, очищая ткань заклинанием. Ничего, это лишь первый день. Когда-нибудь он станет директором, когда-нибудь его будут все уважать, а он никогда не будет никуда опаздывать, а наоборот, начнет приходить на завтрак раньше всех остальных. Перестанет нервничать и наберется опыта, будет смотреть, куда ставит чашку. Это неважно. Главное — хорошо провести урок. 

В плане, который Альбус выучил уже наизусть, стояли Отталкивающие чары. Не самое интересное и не самое простое заклинание, которое, как помнил Альбус, не всем его одноклассникам удавалось с первого раза. Трансфигурировав накануне с полсотни подушек, он изрядно устал, но раньше учеников тренировали на чайных чашках, и, несмотря на то, что второкурсники уже вполне владели магией, риск порезаться все равно оставался. Конечно, и сам Альбус, и школьная медсестра мигом залечили бы порез любой сложности, но расстраивать детей даже такой мелочью не хотелось. 

Это теперь его предмет. И только ему решать, как учить детей. 

В дверь класса Альбус вбежал одновременно со звонком. Дети, привыкшие, что преподаватель приходит заранее, уже начали шуметь. Привлекать внимание окриком не хотелось — Альбус, секунду подумав, выпустил в воздух стайку огромных мерцающих бабочек. Громко шелестя крыльями, те мгновенно разлетелись в разные стороны, мгновенно вызывая волну любопытства.

Просто и эффектно, а потому, конечно же, сработало. Альбус с детства помнил — ничто не вызывает такой интерес, как новая, еще не виданная магия. Особенно у детей. Особенно заклятия, которые пока не хватит сил повторить, но которые выглядят так красиво, что хочется хотя бы попытаться.

Он не хотел заставлять детей доставать учебники, пергаменты и перья. Он хотел, чтобы дети любили магию, чтобы они тянулись к ней, как всю жизнь тянулся он сам. Магия всегда была удивительна, достаточно было лишь увидеть это, лишь дать возможность разглядеть ее силу за кипой свитков и сочинений, докладов и эссе.

Зачарованные подушки, когда в них попадало правильное заклинание, лопались в воздухе, обсыпая стоящего рядом ученика ворохом перьев. Перья же, почувствовав свободу, немедленно начинали летать вокруг детей, щекоча их и забираясь в уши. Сам Альбус, неудачно встав, попал под обстрел одним из самых первых, и навязчивая стайка гонялась и за ним, что вызывало у детей немало восторга — они явно впервые видели учителя, с хохотом удирающего от подушек. Впрочем, сам подушечный бой тоже произвел эффект. Мотивация обсыпать друг друга перьями сработала на все сто, и Альбус, ничего не слыша в смехе-визге-топоте, едва успевал запоминать, у кого из учеников все получилось.

Сначала у троих. Потом у пятерых. Потом у пятнадцати.

К концу урока только трое не смогли направить заклинание в нужную сторону, но и это было замечательно — с первого раза магия давалась не всем. Провожая детей к двери, Альбус улыбался, махая им рукой — уже почти свой, уже вызвавший у них симпатию и желания вернуться на следующий день. Первый урок прошел отлично — намного лучше, чем он ожидал. 

Может, он не ошибся. Может, это и правда его.

Осталось убрать в шкафы уцелевшие подушки. Все еще улыбаясь, Альбус полез за палочкой, но остановился на середине движения, вздрогнув всем телом. Очередная подушка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, мягко спланировав на пол. Левую ладонь, ту, что со старым шрамом, омывали волны боли. На секунду — жаляще остро, так больно, что сорвалось дыхание, потом слабее, уже не мучая, лишь стекая горячими каплями в запястье.

Черт возьми, он успел забыть, как это ощущается. Словно кожу что-то режет изнутри. Словно язычок пламени зажал в ладони.

Лучше бы он и не вспоминал.

Это тогда, восемь лет назад, било не так остро. Тогда это была лишь часть клятвы, и адреналин сжигал боль, и Геллерт целовал его пальцы, и это было таким неважным, таким далеким — пусть болит, оно того стоит. Тише, тише, сейчас пройдет.

Он не забыл до конца, конечно. Всегда помнил, хоть и не верил полностью, что это сработает. Еще меньше верил в том, что это понадобиться. Восемь лет ведь прошло. Это ведь Геллерт. Это ведь глупостью казалось...

— Есть легенда, — сказал он тогда Геллерту. — Про феникса. Ты смеяться будешь...

Геллерт тут же усмехнулся, но беззлобно — так он смеялся почти над всем, он вообще улыбался очень много, почти всегда. Альбусу казалось — он весь светится. Он и сам начинал гореть, стоило Геллерту лишь зайти в комнату.

— Не буду, — заявил Геллерт, противореча сам себе. — Рассказывай.

Альбус пожал плечами. Геллерт пихнул его в плечо, поцеловал в щеку, потерся об нее носом. Говори, мол. Все равно не отстану.

— Семейная легенда, — сдался Альбус. — К нам прилетает феникс. К любому из Дамблдоров в минуту отчаяния.

Он сам в это не слишком верил, если уж начистоту. Геллерт, казалось, тоже не поверил. Вслух этого, конечно, не сказал, но помотал головой, удивленно хмуря брови.

— У нас тоже такие были, — сказал он. — Правда, все сплошь проклятия. Наколдуешь не то и не там — придет расплата. Моя бабушка верила. Мама, кажется, нет, но делала вид, что верит, но кто бы ее винил? Верить во всякое зло мало кому хочется. Твоя легенда намного красивее.

— Из-за фантастической птицы? — поинтересовался Альбус. — Это да. Неплохо звучит. В детстве я очень хотел феникса.

— Не птицы, — Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. — Ну, и птицы, конечно, но не только из-за нее. Надежда. У вас есть надежда на спасение, и это замечательно, Альбус. Это, на самом деле, очень много. И очень важно. Если будешь надеяться — никогда не сдашься.

— Придумать тебе такую же? — Альбус прижался к нему спиной, чувствуя иррациональное желание немедленно обнять. Это было бы странно, и Геллерт бы явно удивился порыву, поэтому он сдержался, позволив себе лишь почувствовать лопатками чужое тепло.

— Ты, конечно же, можешь, вот только верить в это я не буду, — рассмеялся тот. — Это работает не так.

— Хорошо, — перехватил Альбус, начиная чувствовать что-то похожее на азарт, напрочь завороженный моментом. — К тебе не прилетит феникс. Прилечу я. В меня поверишь?

Ему хотелось дать Геллерту надежду, раз уж тот так ее жаждал. Может, он уже успел узнать, что такое отчаяние, может, слишком боялся возможной беспомощности — Альбус не знал точно, но слишком хотел. Не пообещать феникса из сказки, нет — дать что-то реальное, что-то, что точно сработает. 

— Я прилечу, — повторил он. — В минуту отчаяния я аппарирую к тебе, Геллерт. Пока не знаю, как именно я это устрою, но дай мне полчаса и пару книг и... Да что ты опять смеешься!

Может, лучше бы он так и не узнал. Может, было бы лучше, если бы Геллерт его все-таки отговорил.

Боль в ладони слабела, затухая. Зато сердце билось так, что было тяжело дышать, казалось, вот-вот разодрав в ошметки грудную клетку. Повело разом адреналином и страхом — почти как выпить огневиски на голодный желудок, только сильнее. Едва удавалось держать себя в руках, не срываясь с места в ту же секунду, заставляя себя хоть как-то восстановить сбитое к драклам дыхание.

Геллерт.

Спустя столько лет это был первый раз, когда Геллерт пытался связаться с ним. Пусть неосознанно, пусть лишь благодаря старому обряду — неважно, не принципиально совсем, это был первый раз, когда Альбус почувствовал его, и это ощущение било наотмашь и в сердце, и в голову. Ему частенько казалось, что Геллерта и вовсе никогда не существовало, что он, отчаявшись после смерти матери, сам придумал его себе — и то удивительное чувство придумал, и теплые руки под рубашкой, и тихий щекотный смех в ухо. И то лето. А шрам на ладони получил, неудачно обо что-то порезавшись. Неудачно изобретая новое заклинание. Неудачно...

Разум метался в панике.

Аппарировать к нему? Стоит ли? Ждет ли он, уместно ли будет появление Альбуса? Не получит ли он Непростительным в грудь прямо на пороге?

А если что-то случилось? Ни одного момента отчаяния за восемь лет, а Геллерта, Альбус был уверен, жизнь все годы нещадно била, и тут вдруг... Что могло случиться? Он ранен? Болен? Потерял кого-то? Что...

Аппарировать можно было только вне стен Хогвартса. Отбросив подушки, которые так и не засунул в шкаф, Альбус застыл, теряясь в собственных мыслях. Смелости хватало, трусом Альбус не был никогда. Способностей тоже — он был уверен, что справится почти с любой ситуацией. Почти любой. Надо будет — разберется на месте, ничего из того, о чем он не читал или не слышал, случиться не могло. Казалось бы — возьми себя в руки, быстро продумай, что делать и вперед, помогай. Всякое с Альбусом случалось, не в первый раз приходилось бросаться кому-то на выручку, но всегда удавалось контролировать ситуацию.

Вспышкой озарила мысль — он может не успеть. Может, помогать уже и некому. Может, отчаяние было последним, что Геллерт ощутил. Осознание впилось в мозг, вышибая из головы всю логику, все попытки владеть собой, весь опыт и решительность. Дорогу до места аппарации Альбус даже не запомнил.

Он попал в какой-то ветхий, полуразваленный домик, пустой и серый. Оценить обстановку не было ни времени, ни желания — в доме была одна-единственная узкая кровать, а на ней лежал Геллерт. Он сполз на самый край, сбив и стянув за собой тонкое покрывало — добраться до кровати, видимо, сил хватило, а вот нормально лечь — уже нет. Не пытаясь издалека разглядеть, дышит ли он — не хватило бы выдержки, на такое — точно нет! — Альбус рванулся к нему, грохнулся на колени, больно ударяясь о ледяной каменный пол.

Свисающая рука была едва теплой, но этого хватило. Живой.

Вот только Альбус Геллерта больше чувствовал, чем узнавал. Когда-то золотистые волосы стали почти белыми, словно седыми, ресницы и брови и вовсе выцвели, светлая кожа превратилась в белоснежно-мраморную. Яркими остались лишь губы да глаза, но голубая радужка была залита кровью так, что синего цвета почти не осталось.

— Привет, — прохрипел он. Может, и удивился, но не смог это выразить, только заморгал медленно и пьяно, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Не знал, что от этого зелья еще и галлюцинации...

— И, вполне вероятно, сейчас появится ощущение, будто тебе дали пощечину, — не думая, ляпнул Альбус, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. Не забыл ведь. Ни одной черты не забыл. — Что ты выпил?

— Знать бы. Я... — он закашлялся, с трудом пытаясь держать глаза открытыми. — Там больше заклинаний, чем ингредиентов. 

Каждое слово, казалось, отбирало у него последние остатки сил. Он моргал все реже, все тяжелее, явно не понимая, говорит он с реальным Альбусом или с самим собой. Слабо царапаясь на реальность, он непослушным языком выдавливал из себя слова — что-то пошло не так, новое зелье, решил попробовать — да, по-другому было никак, надо ведь было узнать, работает ли... Да, ошибся. Зато тебя увидел, ты такой же, ты пришел, можно, я возьму тебя за руку, пожалуйста?..

— Противоядие? Контр-заклятие? — перебивал Альбус, не дослушивая едва связный бред.

— Я пробовал, — слабо отмахнулся Геллерт. — Все пробовал. Это черная магия, Альбус, она сжирает изнутри. Даже ты вряд ли что-то сможешь. Даже если ты на самом деле тут.

Альбус отшатнулся от кровати — слишком резко, аж кровь ударила в голову, почти рывком поднялся на ноги, чуть ли не отпрыгивая назад. Геллерт, видимо, решил, что он сбегает или, что вероятнее, действие зелья снова меняется, заставляя Альбуса раствориться в воздухе, поэтому закрыл глаза, как-то разом поникнув.

— Если нельзя излечить до конца, можно попробовать ослабить эффект, — почти рявкнул на него Альбус. Хотелось долго, долго орать на придурка. Много из-за чего хотелось.

У него было так много, так много несказанных слов. Так много вопросов. Сотни так никогда и не прозвучавших «спокойной ночи» и «доброе утро», десятки «я люблю тебя», «сделай мне чай», «ты такой красивый». Чуть меньше, на самом-самом дне — «почему ты так со мной поступил» — с разными интонациями, с разной болью — злых, молящих, беспомощных.

Геллерт дышал рвано. Совсем слабо. Глаза он уже не открывал.

Нырнув в собственную память, Альбус торопливо принялся перебирать варианты. Заклятием эффект зелья не побороть, никакие зелья, способные очистить кровь, насквозь пропитанную ядом, не приходили на ум, а те, что могли бы подойти, варились неделями. Слишком долго Геллерт тянул, не сдаваясь и не отчаиваясь, слишком долго боролся, рассчитывая лишь на себя. Упрямый и сильный, как и всегда. Даже перед страхом смерти — почти до самого конца.

Его внутренняя сила даже в момент отчаяния очаровывала так, что хотелось застыть, впитать ее, вдохнуть в себя, чтобы никогда не забывать, как невероятно она ощущается. И рвануть своей силой в ответ, встать рядом с ним, чтобы Геллерт, как когда-то, тоже застыл, очарованный и покоренный.

Но главное — спасти. 

— Есть вариант, — сказал Альбус нерешительно, нервно кусая губы. — Я не проверял еще. Знаю, что кровь дракона может... Она может многое сжечь, Геллерт, и возможно, она может выжечь из твоей крови остатки зелья. Только вот не в чистом виде, конечно. Если рассчитать пропорцию верно, если добавить в нее... Ты слушаешь?

Геллерт улыбнулся — мягко, светло, бессильно.

— Слушаю, — прошептал он. — Делай, что надо, Альбус. Я тебе верю.

***  
Спустя полгода заклятие сработало снова. У Геллерта умер отец.

Альбус аппарировал прямо на кладбище, сгреб поникшего, какого-то неузнаваемо беспомощного Геллерта в охапку — тот прильнул к нему, ткнулся лицом в плечо и застыл. Друг другу ни слова они так и не сказали, Альбус лишь стоял долго-долго, баюкая в руках дрожащего Геллерта и смотрел на едва различимое в темноте кладбище, на старые, поросшие мхом надгробия, на темное небо с бисером звезд, пока от напряжения не начали болеть глаза.

Геллерт любил отца. Любил так, что его трясло от боли, и эта способность так ярко, так отчаянно любить сводила Альбуса с ума. Ни у кого ни до знакомства с Геллертом, ни после, Альбус такой силы не видел. Геллерт был резок, местами социопатичен, местами откровенно груб в методах и словах, но если кого-то любил, то собственными руками готов был вырвать себе душу, и это было прекраснее, намного прекраснее, чем огромное, бархатное звездное небо над их головами. 

***  
От огромной семьи вампиров в Уэльсе, на которую случайно наткнулся Геллерт, они отбивались вдвоем, стоя спина к спине.

— Знаешь, — сказал Геллерт, тяжело дыша и слизывая пот с верхней губы. — Не могу не признать, что ты потрясающе выглядишь, когда применяешь боевые заклинания, но... Но все же в следующий раз моя очередь помогать тебе. Пожалуйста.

Альбус ничего не ответил и, лишь когда Геллерт цепко ухватил его за запястье, впервые за вечер посмотрел ему в глаза. И волна горячих мурашек привычно обняла позвоночник. Въерошенный. Грязный. Тяжело дышащий.

Почти всю схватку отчаянно пытающийся закрыть Альбуса собой.

***

Альбус, присев на корточки, кормил с руки здоровенного черного низзла, живущего где-то между хогвартской кухней и Запретным лесом. Накормленный и заласканный поколениями школьников зверь лениво косился на Альбуса удивительно разумными глазами, помахивал огромным черным хвостом с неизвестно где выдранным клочком шерсти и медленно, один за другим, тянул с протянутой ладони обрезки мяса. Он, конечно, и до прихода Альбуса был сыт, и хотел скорее общения, нежели еды, но на руки не шел ни к кому и вел себя в разы независимее обычных кошек. Еду он брал с наигранной неохотой, словно делая одолжение, и недовольно прижимал к голове уши, стоило ладони отодвинуться от усатой морды.

— Ты, — заявил ему Альбус, — самое избалованное существо во всем замке.

Низзл, разумеется, это знал. А еще знал, что Альбус любит его и никуда не уйдет. Фыркнув, он дернул хвостом и стянул с руки еще кусок.

Вокруг было спокойно и тихо, как и всегда после отбоя, только время от времени кто-то храпел и вздыхал на глубоко спящих портретах, да едва слышно гудели рожки, прикрученные на ночь. Альбус, уставший и полусонный, свободной рукой мягко почесал низзла между огромных ушей, широко зевая. Еще десять минут — и спать. Завтра сразу три сдвоенные пары, а после них он собирался...

Ладонь резануло. Альбус дернулся, сбрасывая с нее остатки мяса, и низзл недовольно зашипел, отползая назад.

— Прости, — пробормотал Альбус на автомате, потирая пальцами горящую ладонь. — Черт побери, Геллерт!

Каждый раз эта была удивительная вспышка эмоций. Все и сразу. Сначала боль — внезапная и резкая, сразу за ней — волна страха, а потом раздражение. Куда ты снова влип. Что с тобой случилось. Что я увижу, аппарировав?

До моста он добирался почти бегом. О том, чтобы вернуться в спальню за мантией, не было и речи, а к ночи мороз усилился, началась метель. Поскальзываясь на заснеженных камнях, Альбус бежал почти наугад — вызывающее ветер заклятие разгоняло пелену снега буквально на несколько секунд. Пять шагов — вспышка, еще пять шагов — следующая. Про согревающее заклинание он вспомнил, уже вбегая на мост, и волна тепла, пробежавшая по телу, показалась ему удушающе горячей.

И клялся ведь себе, что больше не сорвется. В ночь, в темноту, в неизвестность.

Он и сам до конца не знал, что гнало его вперед. Страх за Геллерта? Нежелание бросать человека — любого человека — в беде?

Ноги безбожно промокли. Про водооталкивающее заклинание он тоже забыл.

Не бросил бы. Никого бы не бросил, но Геллерта — особенно. Потому что знал — невозможно, нереально дождаться, пока боль в руке утихнет, спокойно подняться в спальню и забраться под одеяло. Не уснет — и не только сегодняшней ночью, а еще и завтра, и послезавтра — потому что невозможно спать, не зная, умер Геллерт или нет. Больно ли ему. Что на этот раз задело его так, что он отчаялся, сдался, не видя выхода и не находя в себе силы встать?

— Геллерт, — пробормотал он пересохшими губами. — К Геллерту.

Старая магия все еще работала. Ей хватало одного имени вместо любых названий, представлений, координат. Она знала, куда ему нужно и вела его за собой.

Открывая глаза после аппарации, Альбус не знал, что увидит. И предположить толком не успел, где окажется и в каком состоянии будет Геллерт. Он дернулся, заметавшись и оглядываясь по сторонам, сжимая палочку так сильно, что занемели пальцы.

Небольшая комнатка, похожая на гостиничный номер. Темно-зеленые стены, широкая кровать с пыльным балдахином, небольшой горящий камин в углу. Никаких следов борьбы, никаких видимых на первый взгляд последствий заклинаний. На светлом деревянном полу — ни капли крови.

И на сидящем в кресле Геллерте — тоже. 

— Что? — выдохнул Альбус, растерявшись. Хотел было рвануться к нему, но силой удержал себя на месте, торопливо пробегаясь взглядом по затянутой в черную мантию фигуре. Тот вполне расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди, и ничего в его позе не выдавало ни боли, ни напряжения. Только безмерное удивление во взгляде.

— Как ты тут оказался? — спросил он, тоже не здороваясь. Словно появление Альбуса и для него стало неожиданностью.

Альбус передернул плечом.

— Ты сам знаешь, — он поднял вверх ладонь. — Честно говоря, я боялся, что найду тебя в луже крови, как в прошлый раз.

Он не хотел, чтобы голос сорвался, но вспомнил, как это было, и в горле сразу же запершило. Геллерт тогда от кого-то убегал и неудачно аппартировал. Расщепило его знатно, так сильно, что неработающие руки не могли удержать палочку, а крови вытекло так много, что сил на беспалочковую магию уже не осталось. В прошлый раз приход Альбуса он не заметил — не хватило сил открыть глаза. Зато потом, едва придя в себя, сразу же улыбнулся — так ярко и солнечно, что Альбус подавился своими же возмущенными вопросами и, не найдя что сказать, пробормотал «Ты будешь в порядке», не удержавшись и едва ощутимо проведя пальцами Геллерту по волосам. Тот сразу же прижался к ладони — еще совсем слабо, но уже со знакомой уверенностью. Он больше не боялся.

Зато Альбус — да. Страх остался в нем, легонько царапал ребра изнутри — каждый раз, открывая сводку происшествий в Пророке, он боялся увидеть знакомое имя, каждый раз, когда в окно стучала сова, он боялся увидеть прощальную, наспех нацарапанную записку. Он не знал, будет ли в следующий раз Геллерт в отчаянии. Не погибнет ли он мгновенно, не успев ни мысленно позвать Альбуса, ни осознать, что смерть уже неотвратимо дышит в лицо.

Он боялся, и только теперь, только увидев живого, здорового, мирно сидящего напротив него Геллерта, этот страх отпустил — так быстро и резко, что закружилась голова. Альбус качнулся на каблуках, выдохнул полной грудью и снова принялся вглядываться в такое красивое, такое спокойное лицо.

— Так что? — снова спросил он. 

Геллерт поднял на него ощутимо тяжелый взгляд.

— Я ее нашел, — тихо сказал он.

Палочка. Альбус понял это сразу. Не удивился, нет — он всегда знал, что Геллерт рано или поздно добьется своего. Может, он даже и затянул.

И что теперь? Пожать руку, поздравить? Можно бы. Наверное, нужно. Вот только...

— Странно, — протянул он. — Это ведь... Ты ведь мечтал о ней. Ты так много лет мечтал, и вот, теперь она твоя. Так почему...

Он не договорил, запнувшись посреди слова. Фраза «так почему ты в отчаянии» даже в голове звучала тяжело и болезненно-честно, и он знал, что правда Геллерта ранит, а нужды ее озвучивать нет. Отвернувшись, он снял в себя все наложенные на бегу заклятия, стряхнул не успевшие растаять снежинки с волос и подошел ближе к камину, согревая руки. Геллерт молчал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я спрошу снова, — подтолкнул его Альбус, взмахом руки передвигая бревна в огне. 

Проще было смотреть, как пламя лижет свежие, еще чуточку влажные дрова, чем обернуться и взглянуть Геллерту в лицо. Каждый раз, каждый чертов раз хватало секунды, чтобы у Альбуса начинало ныть сердце. Он и так знал, всегда знал, что ничего не прошло, но от каждой встречи по спине бежали такие мурашки, что хотелось немедленно аппартировать обратно. Куда угодно, неважно. Лишь бы не видеть. Не оставаться рядом. С каждой секундой все установки, вся решимость сгорала быстрее, чем щедро сдобренные магией дрова у его ног.

Совсем ведь не изменился. Больше года с последней встречи прошло, а Геллерт словно застыл во времени. Только мантию купил другую, теплее и дороже, навешал на нее каких-то звенящих цепочек, да колец на пальцах стало больше. И волосы отросли до плеч. Собрал бы их в хвост, что ли, неужели не мешаются? Альбус пробовал когда-то отращивать, да так и бросил, надоело...

Взгляд Геллерта он чувствовал спиной, и напряженные лопатки саднило от призрачного касания.

Лучше бы подошел. Лучше бы провел по позвоночнику ладонью, крепко, с нажимом, чтобы можно было подставиться под ласкающую руку, выгнуться ей навстречу.

— Никто бы не понял, — наконец сказал Геллерт, и Альбус на автомате обернулся на голос. Тот все смотрел и смотрел на Альбуса в упор, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но потом сдался и опустил глаза на палочку в руках. — Я стоял с ней посреди комнаты и понимал, что случилось то, к чему я шел много лет, но ни один человек в мире, кроме нас с тобой, не поймет, как это важно. Ни сегодня, ни завтра. Да, есть маги, которые за ней охотятся, но Альбус, ты же сам знаешь. Мерлин, никто из них не может и представить себе, сколько вещей можно с ней сделать. Все знают, что ее нельзя победить, но это... Это больше. Это все, чего я когда-либо хотел, и я стоял с ней, и в голове был миллион идей сразу, но Альбус, мне было некому о них сказать. Понимаешь?

Альбус невольно шагнул ближе.

Да. 

Ему было проще — его эксперименты понимали и поддерживали многие. Не все, конечно, но был Фламель, был всегда все правильно понимающий Дож, был даже Диппет, который по крайней мере хотел его слушать. Но чувство — тянущее, тяжелое и липкое, прибивающее к земле ощущение непонятости, Альбус знал наизусть. Ему казалось иногда — люди вокруг не понимают, зачем он изобретает заклинания, ошибаясь и пробуя снова и снова, зачем он лезет в уже существующие и веками работающие зелья, меняя их состав, зачем он тратит столько здоровья, времени и сил на что-то, без чего всем и так отлично жилось. Это ведь не лекарство от Драконьей Оспы. Это ведь не аналог философского камня, превращающий все предметы вокруг в горстки галлеонов. 

Геллерт понимал, всегда понимал, но Геллерта рядом не было. И тысячу, тысячи раз это рвало душу, раздирало в лоскуты. Геллерт бы понял. Он бы оценил идею с первого взгляда, у него загорелись бы глаза, он встал бы рядом и подхватил.

Но его не было.

— Покажи, — пробормотал Альбус, и Геллерт вскинул голову так резко, что челка упала на лоб. Он не ожидал. Он, наверное, ждал вопросов, ждал, что Альбус спросит прямо, не убил ли Геллерт кого-то ради нее — так, как поступали практически все. Может, ждал показного равнодушия. Может, и крика.

Но Альбус протянул руку.

Геллерт помедлил, словно на секунду не решаясь доверить, и вложил палочку Альбусу в ладонь — теплую, нагретую от горячей руки, длинную, удивительно тяжелую. Совсем просто сделанная, шершавая, без вычурной модной резьбы и ручки. Совсем простая на вид. Совсем невзрачная.

Альбус так и не понял, у кого из них сильнее дрожали пальцы.

— Поразительно, — прошептал он. — Я всегда знал, что если кто-то и сможет заполучить ее, так только ты. Я знал, что ты не сдашься. Просто... Это поразительно, Геллерт. 

— Не такой ее себе представлял?

Альбус, взвешивая ее в ладони, улыбнулся.

— Честно говоря, думал, что она будет менее изящна. Больше похожа на твою старую. Это ведь отломанная от куста ветка, а где ты видел такие ровные ветки у бузины?

— У меня была отличная палочка!

— Скажем так — не лишенная определенного очарования. И весьма удобная. Но...

Геллерт, улыбаясь во весь рот, шутливо толкнул его в плечо.

— Но эта тебе нравится больше?

— Несомненно.

В ней и правда чувствовалась сила, словно изнутри бился горячий, живой пульс. Альбус сжал ее в руке, примериваясь.

— Пробуй, — пробормотал Геллерт. Он стоял близко-близко, так близко, что пряди его волос мазали Альбусу по щеке. Отодвинуться не хотелось, хотелось вжаться в него так крепко, чтобы затрещали ребра, чтобы сильно до боли — потому что и пах он, как вечность назад, и глаза у него горели точно так же, и любил его Альбус так сильно, что каждый нерв в теле словно ныл от желания дотронуться.

Он взмахнул палочкой, выбрасывая из ее кончика белый платок. Геллерт фыркнул, и тепло его дыхания обожгло Альбусу щеку.

— Она меня слушается, — не смог удержаться тот. — Я и не думал... Я ведь не ее владелец...

Геллерт придвинулся ближе, прижался губами к его виску. Альбус вздрогнул, закрывая глаза.

— Конечно, она слушается. Иначе и быть не могло. Мы смешали кровь, Альбус, все, что принадлежит мне, принадлежит и тебе тоже. Меня, должен сказать, гораздо больше удивляет твой выбор заклинания...

— Запомни на всякий случай. Мало ли, вдруг и пригодится...

Геллерт мягко, неторопливо скользнул ладонью ему на плечо. Притянул к себе.

— Скучал по тому, как ты колдуешь. Покажи еще.

Альбус кивнул, снова закрывая глаза. Как скажешь, Геллерт. Если тебе так хочется — еще раз. Еще десяток раз.

Потому что и самому хочется до безумия.


End file.
